


Accidental Sugar Daddy Aquired

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not much angst), Alpine gets up to a lot of shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, ESL, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hard of Hearing Clint Barton, Hard of Hearing Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Sign Language, accidental sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: Steve is stressed the fuck out. The case he'd taken on as a pro-bono lawyer a few days ago is harder and more complicated than he anticipated, and he's having problems building a solid case against the defendant. That's never happened before and the thought of losing his touch is stressing him out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Accidental Sugar Daddy Aquired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abijah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abijah/gifts).



> This is my first MTH2019 fic! Thank you to [abijah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abijah) for bidding on me! It has been such a cool experience, brainstorming with you and emailing ideas back and forth. Thank you for being so patient with me! But finally, here it is!
> 
> Beta'd by my online bro [moonythejedi394](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi394), thank you so much, ily <3  
> [Simonincolour](https://twitter.com/simonincolour) looked over Steve's and Clint's characterizations as hard of hearing people. Thank you so much for giving me pointers and suggestions, I really appreciate it!
> 
> And now, on to the fic! I hope you enjoy!

Steve is stressed the fuck out. The case he'd taken on as a pro-bono lawyer a few days ago is harder and more complicated than he anticipated, and he's having problems building a solid case against the defendant. That's never happened before and the thought of losing his touch is stressing him out.

His roommate and best friend, Bucky, is out with their friends Sam and Natasha. Steve was already in a bad mood this morning, snapping at Bucky for no reason, so Bucky decided to leave the apartment for a bit. Give Steve some space to work through whatever was making him pissed off at everything and everyone. Bucky had texted Sam and Nat to see if they were free and wanted to meet up for brunch and shortly after he left the house, saying goodbye to Steve only to get a grunt in return.

Right now, Bucky is at a cafe with Sam and Nat, getting pestered with questions about his love for his best friend that is definitely not platonic if the late-night jerk-off sessions and guilt feelings after were anything to go by. Somehow, Nat has also found out that Bucky pays more than half of the rent and has generally lied to Steve about it. Bucky tries to evade those questions.

Nat doesn't seem to get that Bucky is not in the mood and keeps pestering, but Sam, bless him, actually notices that today is not a good day for teasing, and subtly elbows Nat and shakes his head when she scowls at him. Luckily, she understands what he means and Bucky makes a mental note to remind him later to get Sam his favorite (and expensive as fuck) coffee as a thank you.

For the rest of their brunch, they don't talk about Bucky's feelings or rent anymore and instead talk about what they think of The Walking Dead.

Meanwhile, Steve has wandered from his bedroom to the bathroom and, after a quick shower, dresses in comfortable sweatpants and a soft cotton t-shirt and walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and stares at its contents for a moment before grabbing the bottle of orange juice and closing the door again. He's not in the mood for eating right now, he'll do that later. For now, he is content with drinking orange juice and contemplating if he should take another look at his current case, and risk getting even madder, or if he should just forget about anything work-related for the day and instead draw. Technically, drawing is also work, since he still has that commission to finish for a children's literature publisher, but that would at least be fun.

So he walks into the living room, where his laptop sits atop the coffee table and opens it. While he waits for it to boot up he takes a few sips out of the orange juice bottle and stares out of the window at the East River and Lower Manhattan.

He turns back to his laptop and is greeted with a picture of him and Bucky in Camden Market, standing in front of a food stand that sells seafood paella. He sighs and quickly signs in. It's a lovely picture, but it also reminds him of the fact that he realized he was in love with Bucky during that trip to London. Technically it was a work trip, at least for Bucky, since Stark Industries had a meeting with a potential client there. Bucky was allowed to take another person with him, all expenses covered. At first, Steve refused to go because he didn't and still doesn't like it when other people pay for him, but in the end, the wish to walk through Hyde Park, wander through Camden Market, and stroll along the river Thames had won and he agreed to go. The trip lasted a week, and for four out of those seven days, Bucky had meetings, which left Steve to explore London on his own. He spent that time in the Natural History Museum and the Victoria & Albert Museum. He visited St. Paul's Cathedral and walked from Big Ben to Trafalgar Square, where he spent an entire day in the National Gallery.

On the days that Bucky wasn't stuck in meetings, he joined Steve on his venture through London and together, they walked through Holland Park and marveled at the elegant townhouses, clung to each other as they toured the London Dungeon, and, because Steve knew how much Bucky loved food, took a (for Steve second) trip to Camden Market and stopped at every food stand to taste the different dishes. This was where they asked a stranger to take a pic with them in front of the seafood paella stand (with the consent of the owners, of course). That same day, later when they were back in their hotel room (Steve absolutely refused to get two rooms because that meant more money, even though he wasn't the one paying it and Stark had more than enough anyways) after having dinner at a pub, they retired to their beds and watched a few episodes of Grace & Frankie because Bucky didn't want to have nightmares from Stranger Things and Steve didn't want to watch zombies. Steve clearly remembers the moment he looked at Bucky who was focused on the screen. The light from the tv illuminated his eyes and lips, while the rest of his head remained in the shadows. He looked so beautiful that Steve's brain short-circuited for a moment and all he could think had been _oh, I’m in love_.

Bucky had turned to him and asked if there was anything on his face and it took all of Steve's small self-restraint to not say _’you’re very pretty and I would like to kiss you’_.

The rest of the trip Steve tried to forget about his realization, but to no avail. So since that trip, he perfectioned the art of hiding his true feelings for his best friend.

Steve shakes his head to get rid of the memory and focuses on his laptop. He opens photoshop and clicks around a bit, until he has the project he's working on right now opened. He stares at it, before closes the laptop again. Apparently, he’s not in the mood for drawing, either. And suddenly he's stressing out again. The sudden memory of that trip to London, the realization of his feelings, the current case and the commission. Suddenly, it's all too much and he just wants to crawl back into bed, but he knows if he does that, his stressing and crankiness won't get better. He needs to do something else; take his mind off things, distract himself.

He picks up the bottle of orange juice and walks back into the kitchen, passing Alpine, who is probably on his way to have a nice nap basking in the early afternoon sun in the living room.

He puts the orange juice back into the fridge and then just stands there for a moment. His eyes wander one of the open cupboards that contains all their cooking and baking books. He selects one of the smaller ones, this one is just a notebook with recipes his ma collected over the years. Maybe some freshly baked apple pie would help lighten his mood.

He opens the notebook on the bookmarked apple pie page and snaps a picture on his phone, sending it to his ma with a heart eyes emoji and a kissing emoji attached. He puts the phone onto the counter and, before starting to gather all ingredients, turns off his hearing aids and places them on the kitchen table. He always bakes best with no noises in the background.

Steve grabs the sugar, brown sugar and flour and places them on the counter. He gets the pastry for a double-crust pie out of the fridge and also grabs butter, one egg, and the ginger. He opens the cupboard where they store their spices and takes out cinnamon and nutmeg. From the fruit basket, he grabs six apples and puts that next to everything else on the counter. He turns on the oven and sets it to heat up to 375°.

He takes a small and a large bowl from another cupboard and grabs a cup to measure the ingredients, then puts the sugar, the brown sugar, and the flour into the smaller bowl and throws in the measured spices, too. He mixes it all together and then sets it aside. He grabs a sharp knife and the apples, peeling them, and cuts them into thin slices. The apples are put into the larger bowl and, after sliding back to the fridge on his favorite fuzzy socks to grab a small bottle of lemon juice, he adds one tablespoon of that to the apples. He mixes that together and then adds the contents of the small bowl to that, mixing that as well.

Steve takes out a round baking form and carefully places the bottom crust on that. He makes sure that the edges are trimmed perfectly and then fills that in with the apple mixture. The butter he grabbed earlier is spread on top, exactly one tablespoon. Steve has always been very accurate about measuring ingredients and has had one or two (fake) heart attacks when he witnessed Bucky just throwing things into a bowl, hoping it would taste good.

The remaining crust gets rolled out to fit on top and then is carefully placed over the apple pie filling. That crust gets trimmed meticulously, too, and Steve seals the edges, pressing the bottom and top crust together where they meet. He takes the knife he used to slice the apples and cuts small slits into the crust on top.

He cracks the egg and separates the egg white from the yolk, putting the yolk away in a small container to save for later. Steve beats the egg white until it's foamy and uses a baking brush to spread it over the crust. He sprinkles some more sugar over the egg white and covers the entire pie loosely with foil.

He puts the pie into the preheated oven and sets a timer on his phone for 25 minutes. He sits down at the table and decides to play candy crush while waiting for the alarm to go off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees green light flashing over the stove. He sighs and places his phone on the table, and grabs the hearing aids, putting them back in, before turning them on and gets up to walk to the front door. Bucky had this kind of light installed in every room, so when Steve was home alone and his hearing aids were charging or turned off, he could still notice when someone rung the doorbell. Green light means doorbell, red light means landline. Steve had grumbled a bit about it, but in the end, he was very grateful to Bucky for being so thoughtful and making sure that Steve doesn't need to rely on others when it comes to noticing the bell being rung or someone calling the landline in certain situations.

At the front door, he peeks through the peephole and sighs. He isn't really prepared to deal with whatever the landlord wants to talk about, but he also doesn't want to pretend to not be home in case it's something important. Steve throws a glance into the mirror next to the door and puts on his best fake smile, pushing up his glasses that slid down his nose a bit. Then he opens the door.

In front of him stands their landlord, Mr. Barton. He wears a friendly smile on his face and gives a little wave at Steve, in lieu of a hello. Steve waves back. He knows that whenever Mr. Barton waves instead of verbally greeting him, he isn't wearing his hearing aids, or has them turned off. Like Steve, he is mostly deaf on both ears, relying on hearing aids in his day-to-day life. But sometimes noise is too much, or the questions from others are too much and Mr. Barton doesn't wear his hearing aids. He always carries them with him though, in case there is an emergency and he needs to hear and respond to other people.

But generally, whenever he is around Steve, he falls back on ASL.

So Steve turns his hearing aids off, too, and makes a welcoming gesture for Mr. Barton to step into the apartment. They go into the kitchen and Steve quickly checks the timer on his phone, not wanting to miss when he has to remove the foil from the apple pie in the oven.

Both sit down at the table, opposite each other so communication via sign language is easier.

"I'm just here to drop off a letter detailing the increase in rent," Mr. Barton signs. "I decided to deliver them myself, to make sure everyone gets them and none are lost on the way." He takes an envelope out of the small bag he's carrying with him and checks that the name and address is the right one, before dropping it on the table and sliding it over to Steve.

"Thanks," Steve signs, and lifts up the letter. He quickly drops it to the side though, deciding to open it later. Money has always been a tough subject for him. Living with only his ma meant that she worked a lot of hours to support both of them, and now his work as a pro-bono lawyer and independent artist also doesn't provide him with a lot of money.

Mr. Barton must have noticed his wary look. "Nothing to worry about, the increase isn't a huge one, I'm sure you and Mr. Barnes will manage just fine."

"Okay, good." Steve lets out a relieved sigh.

Mr. Barton leaves soon after, politely declining a cup of coffee as he still has to visit four other apartments. Steve shows him to the door and tells him to drop in later if he wants a piece of apple pie. Mr. Barton thanks him for the offer and says he'll have to see if he can make it.

Steve closes the door after him and goes back to the kitchen. The letter sits atop the table. He sighs and walks over, picking it up. He opens the letter and pulls out a single folded sheet. His eyes immediately fall to the number highlighted by a red-lined box. He isn't proud of the fact that he screeches so loud he can hear it even without his hearing aids on. But in his defense, the number he's looking at deserves such a loud screech.

Because the new rent is exactly $7100. Seven-thousand one-hundred dollars. He quickly checks the old rent. $6800. Six-thousand eight-hundred dollars. The first thing that comes to his mind isn't the fact that the rent is a fuckton higher than he thought but that Bucky lied to him. Bucky lied to his face about how much rent they have to pay. According to Bucky, they each paid $2000 per month, making the rent a total of $4000. Steve always thought that this was extremely low considering how big their apartment is and the location of it. Brooklyn Heights isn't exactly considered to be an affordable district.

All this time Steve paid $2000 while Bucky provided the missing $4800. Bucky, of course, has the means to pay that much money, his job at Stark Industries isn't exactly low in pay, but fuck. Bucky paid more than what Steve thought was the entire rent.

Bucky lied to him.

To say Steve is pissed is an understatement. He is fuming. He is fucking mad at his best friend, who he's in love with, who lied to him, and who paid more than half of the rent.

Steve realizes he's still standing in the middle of the kitchen and decides to take a seat at the table first before making any decisions on how to proceed. As soon as he is sitting, Alpine hops up into his lap and rubs his head on his stomach, begging for some pets. Steve turns on his hearing aids, not wanting to miss Alpine's meows or purrs because those never fail to calm him down.

"What do you think I should do, huh?" he asks Alpine, but it seems as if Alpine isn't in the mood to have a conversation because he meows unhappily and jumps to the ground again, stalking off towards the oven, pushing his butt against the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Steve exclaims and looks at Alpine dumbfounded.

Alpine yawns in response and turns around to press his face against the door, staring at the covered apple pie inside.

"You're not getting any of that, pal, you remember what happened last time?" Steve huffs grumpily.

Rushing to the animal hospital in the middle of the night because Alpine wouldn't stop throwing up was not a killer experience. And, of course, he forgot his hearing aids and Bucky had to talk to the doctors and Bucky isn't that good with talking to strangers and Steve felt useless and cursed his entire hard of hearing existence and then decided to text Bucky because he wanted to know what was wrong with Alpine.

Alpine meows again and wanders back to Steve, obviously wanting to be petted again. And maybe he wants to have a conversation now, too, Steve hopes because he hasn't got a fucking clue as to how to face Bucky.

Fortunately, his timer goes off at that moment and he reluctantly lifts Alpine from his lap onto the chair. He walks over to the oven and opens the door. Carefully grabbing the foil with an oven mitten, he pulls it away and closes the door again, setting the timer on his phone for another 20 minutes.

Alpine meows from his place on the chair and Steve nods in agreement. "You're right, I should just text Bucky to get home so we can talk about it."

Steve snaps a picture of the apple pie in the oven, sending it to Bucky with no further message attached, knowing that Bucky could never resist freshly baked apple pie.

And like he thought, a minute later he gets a message from Bucky, consisting of nothing more than a person running, a house, and an angry face emoji. Steve by now is a pro at deciphering Bucky's emoji messages and knows that Bucky will rush back home and that he will be very angry if somehow there isn't any apple pie left by the time he arrives. Considering that it still is going to bake for another 15 minutes and that Bucky doesn't have a long way home from the place he went to brunch at, the chances that there won't be any apple pie left are slim to none.

And it's like Steve predicted, soon after taking the apple pie out of the oven and letting it cool a bit on the counter (Alpine has his counter-rights revoked after planting his butt in a cake once), he can hear Bucky walk in, ringing the doorbell to make sure Steve sees the green light in case he has his hearing aids turned off.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Steve yells and gets two plates from the cupboard, placing them on the table.

Bucky walks in and the first thing he does is go over to the apple pie and nearly stick his nose in, trying to smell it. "Fuck, that's so good. Did you use your ma's recipe?"

"Am I ever using another recipe?" Steve deadpans and Bucky grins.

"Nah, you wouldn't dishonor your ma like that," he says and Steve nods vehemently.

"Grab some forks, will ya?" He asks Bucky and carefully carries the apple pie to the table. Alpine tries to hop onto it, but Steve stops him before another cat-butt-in-food disaster can occur and places him on the floor.

“You know you're not allowed on the table when there's food on it," he scolds Alpine and Bucky chuckles behind him.

"Aww come on, he just wanted to smell the pie a bit," Bucky says and Alpine looks up at him (Steve swears he looks smug, like he knows he's got Bucky wrapped around his finger… claw?) and meows.

"I do not want a cat butt in my freshly baked apple pie, Bucky," Steve says sternly and wiggles his finger in Bucky's direction.

"Yeah, okay, I get that. Once was enough," Bucky says and shivers at the memory. It's certainly not a nice one.

They both sit down at the table, Bucky sliding over one of the forks he grabbed. Steve cuts two slices from the pie and serves them onto their plates.

They're about halfway through their pieces when Bucky notices the envelope containing the letter from Mr. Barton on the table.

He points his fork at it. "What's this?"

Steve glances at the letter. "Oh, just a notice about the rent's increase," he says casually, or as casually as he can, and shrugs. He forks off another piece from his pie and watches Bucky's reaction from under his eyelashes.

"Oh," Bucky just faintly says and places his fork on the plate.

Steve waits for Bucky to continue, but nothing else comes out of his mouth.

"Why did you lie?" Steve simply asks and also puts his fork down. Neither are in the mood to eat more apple pie at the moment. Alpine certainly is; he tries once again to hop onto the table, but Bucky gently pushes him away. Alpine scowls at them before slinking off to the living room, probably going to take a nap in a sunspot there.

Bucky sighs and looks up at Steve. "You obviously loved this apartment and I knew you would never accept it if I suggested paying more than half of the rent. So I just… didn't tell you."

Steve shakes his head in disbelief. "So you thought lying to me was your best option? Instead of maybe mentioning it to me? Just because I liked this one so much didn't mean we absolutely had to take it. There were countless other, affordable ones, that were really nice, too."

"I'm sorry," Bucky just says and looks down at the half-eaten slice of apple pie.

"You know I don't like it when people pay for me. It makes me feel like a charity. Rich people paying for shit just because I can't afford it. It doesn't feel like that person is doing something nice or helpful, it feels like they're just taking pity on me. ‘Oh, look at that guy, he doesn't have much money, let's help him out'. I'm not a charity and I don't want your pity money!"

"Fuck," Bucky softly says. "I never wanted you to feel like this was out of pity or like you're a charity. You're my best friend."

"Okay, listen. While I do believe you that that was never your intention, you still hurt me. My best friend, who promised to never lie to me, lied about the one thing that is the worst possible thing to lie about. I know you didn't do it out of pity or some weird rich people charity feeling. But it still feels like that," Steve says and glances at Bucky who's still keeping his head down.

"I'm sorry," he says again and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Is there another reason except you wanting me to have this apartment because I love it so much?" Steve asks. If there is, he needs to know. He doesn't believe that Bucky just did it because of that.

Bucky sighs. Looks up. Looks down again. Sighs again. Then, "yes".

"Are you gonna tell me?" Steve asks. "Please?"

Bucky sighs again. "Promise me you won't cut me out of your life?"

"That is a reassuring beginning," Steve says, his voice oozing sarcasm. "But yes, I promise."

Bucky leans back in his chair and turns his head towards the ceiling. "I lied because you loved the apartment and I love you and I wanna make you happy," he says, voice getting quieter with every word.

Steve sits there for a moment, stunned. "You love me like a friend or…?”

Bucky looks at Steve. "More than a friend."

"Oh,"� Steve faintly says and looks away. "Oh."

"You said you wouldn't cut me out," Bucky says and Steve notices how his voice sounds like it always does when he's close to a panic attack.

"Fuck. I'm not. Just processing," he says in what he hopes is a reassuring tone.

Bucky just nods and goes back to staring at the table.

"Fuck," Steve says again. "Okay, that’s… Fuck."

No response from Bucky.

Steve waits with speaking until he's sure he can string more than a few random words together.

"Okay, so… you love… me?" He carefully says and Bucky nods. "Okay. That's uh… a more acceptable reason than what I thought before."

Bucky keeps quiet.

"Well, you see… okay so maybe, uh… okay, first of all, stop panicking," Steve says and carefully looks at Bucky. He doesn't seem to be short of a panic attack but he doesn't seem calm either.

"Just reject me gently, please," Bucky says and suddenly sounds very tired. Like he's already made up his mind about what's going to happen and apparently he doesn't think it's going to be something good. Well, Steve can't have that.

He summons all his courage before saying what he should've said much sooner. "I'm not going to reject you, Bucky." His heart flutters at how hopeful Bucky suddenly looks.

"You're not?" He asks hoarsely.

"I'm not. Because I love you, too," Steve says with a small smile and Bucky lets out a relieved breath.

"Fuck," he says and suddenly grins. "You love me."

"I do," Steve answers with a similar grin.

Then, on a whim, he stands up and walks around the table. Standing before Bucky, who looks up at him curiously, but still with a small grin playing with the corner of his lips, he takes a deep breath before leaning down a little (not much, because even with Steve standing and Bucky sitting on a chair, he is barely taller than Bucky. Steve had fantasies about their height difference.) and pressing his lips in a careful and chaste kiss to Bucky's.

Bucky doesn't react at first and Steve is about to pull back and ask what's wrong, if he's overstepped a line, when Bucky grabs his waist with both hands and pulls him sideways onto his lap. Steve squeaks and wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders. Finally, Bucky responds to the kiss, pressing his lips a little harder to Steve's, but not deepening it.

After what feels like an eternity, Steve pulls back with a small gasp, taking a deep breath. "Wow."

Bucky grins and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth. "Wow, indeed. We should've done that a lot sooner."

"Well, apparently we're both shit at communicating our feelings," Steve says jokingly, but Bucky gets a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for lying. I truly am. But I didn't know how you would react if I told you I lied and the reason behind it, so I just… kept quiet."

"It's okay. I know your intentions were good, but the way you approached it wasn't really the best." Steve looks at Bucky's face and smoothes out a wrinkle on his forehead with a finger. "But now we talked about it, you told me the real reason and I love you."

"I love you, too," Bucky mumbles and hides his face in Steve's neck. Steve cards his fingers through Bucky's very soft hair.

"But we do need to talk about how we're gonna handle the rent from now on," Steve reluctantly says and he can feel Bucky sigh into his neck before he lifts it and looks at Steve.

"Before we do that I should maybe tell you something else," Bucky says and Steve starts panicking a little. Sentences like that never mean anything good. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, at least not compared to the rent. I think."

"Oh my god, just tell me," Steve whines and Bucky chuckles.

"Okay, okay," he says. And then he quickly mumbles, "I also always bought groceries and toiletries."

Steve stares at Bucky with wide eyes and then smacks his arm. "Shit, I never noticed how we somehow never ran out of those!"

"You were always so busy with commissions or cases from your pro-bono work, and I thought that by always restocking groceries and toiletries myself, you wouldn't have to worry about that, too, and could just focus on your work. I know how much time you invest in both things, I didn't want you to stress out about shit like food or shampoo."

"Ugh, I should be mad at you, but I can't," Steve whines again.

"Because you love me?" Bucky says smugly but also questioning, like he isn't sure Steve really loves him.

Steve looks at him softly. "Yeah. Because I love you."

Bucky grins sweetly and Steve can't resist leaning in for another kiss, this one not being as chaste as the first. But they don't let it escalate, because even though they have both expressed their love for each other, they also want to take things slow. And because there's still apple pie.

Steve leans over the table and pulls his plate close. Then he looks up at Bucky. "Now feed me apple pie, sweetheart."

Bucky drops a kiss on Steve's cheek and complies. Midway through eating the rest of the apple pie, Steve looks at Bucky with a stubborn face. "By the way, the rent has increased by $300 and I'm gonna pay that."

"Okay, honey," Bucky says and Steve looks at him suspiciously.

"You're not somehow thinking of a plan on how to pay those $300, too?" He asks.

"No, I'm not. Because I know that if I do, you're gonna be really mad and I can't have that. And also because you can be very stubborn about things and I have a feeling you're very stubborn about this," Bucky explains and shrugs.

"That's very true and you better remember that," Steve says and manages to sound not one bit intimidating. Maybe it's because he is sitting in Bucky's lap, looking sweet and tiny, and so very beautiful.

Bucky leans in again and plans to kiss Steve a bit more because now he can and nothing will stop him from doing so. But then he sees Alpine, who is about to park his butt in the apple pie. Maybe there's one thing that can stop him from kissing Steve. But that's okay because there will be plenty of other opportunities to smother Steve in kisses. And because he loves Steve. And Steve loves him. Until the end of the line.

_\- End -_

**Author's Note:**

> Alpine is based entirely on my gf's cat, all he does is show off his butt.  
> The light thing is actually something that my Dad once built for my nana, so she could still know when someone was at the door while watching TV at a loud volume.
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/depressivesth)  
> [My Dreamwidth](https://depressivesth.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
